This invention relates to a method for producing correspondence and more particularly to the use of stationery which carries a removable transparent label for application to an envelope.
When correspondence, i.e., letters, are sent out, it is usually necessary for the typist to separately type the name and address on the envelope. This is not only time consuming--the insertion of the envelope in the typewriter--but also brings about the possibility of error in putting the letter into the wrong envelope.
According to the invention, stationery is provided with a removable transparent label adjacent the upper right hand corner and the typist in addressing the letter merely duplicates the information on the label then when the letter is complete--and signed, if necessary--the now-typed label is removed from the stationary and applied to a blank envelope, the letter folded, inserted and the envelope posted.
Now, the signer of the correspondence merely has a stack of letters in front of him or her for signing without the bulkiness of an envelope for each letter usually paper clipped to the letter.
Other objects and advantages of the invention may be seen in the details of the ensuing specification.